As shown in Patent Document 1, for example, in a rotary machine such as a motor, there is a case in which a salient pole whose circumferential surface is a tapered surface that is tapered toward a tip is employed. By using such a shape of the salient pole, magnetic saturation can be suppressed and degradation of motor efficiency can be suppressed even at the time of high power output. Also, Patent Document 2 discloses that, in a stator of a motor, a coil is formed by edgewise bending and spirally winding of a flat type conductor having a rectangular cross section molded from an element wire, and the flat type conductor is molded into a stepped shape in advance so that lengths of a long side and a short side of the rectangular cross section are different for each turn when it is wound. By having such a shape, the coil space factor of a first coil and a second coil with respect to a slot can be increased. In addition, background art is disclosed also in Patent Documents 3 to 4.